For Blue Skies
by off-the-key-of-reason
Summary: Steve and Tony both undergo a procedure to erase their memories of one another. Soon after, they meet again by chance, falling in love once again. Will their repressed memories continue to haunt them of the love they have lost, or will they be lost forever? No Superpowers. Eternal Sunshine AU. Steve x Tony. Based on the song 'For Blue Skies' by Strays Don't Sleep.
1. Good-Bye Steve

Thank you everyone for checking out my story! I am really excited about getting this going! :DDD

So, this fanfiction is based off of a YouTube video that has made me cry just about every time I watch it. I have the link to the video on my profile for those of you who want to watch it, but I advise against it... Spoilers...

Anyways, I don't know how often these chapters will be put up here, so bear with me.

Reviews are very much appreciated and I hope you guys all stick around until the very end!

Enjoy! :3

* * *

><p>Steve stormed out of his rusty, red pick-up truck, almost forgetting to close the door due to the frustration clouding his senses. The pitch-black night sky caused his pupils to dilate as he sat on the hood of his truck. The moon was covered by an infinite strand of clouds and the only source of light came from the dim streetlamp a few feet away and the occasional passing of headlights. He ran both hands down the sides of his face, feeling the slight scruff that began to grow back, and settled them on the back of his head. The events from earlier that night played out in his mind.<p>

As he let out a frustrated sigh, he felt the hope seep out of him. He recalled all the past attempts, all the times he'd tried to make Tony understand, but every time it had devolved to argument, which then inescapably regressed to sheer semantics. He struggled to recall every instance that led to a battlefield, but it all muddled together.

Steve looked up at the cloudy, night sky, thinking to himself. His thoughts were chasing each other while he tried to figure out what he should do. He knew that he couldn't continue going on like this.

Wake up, bicker, go to work, try to forget, go home, bicker, sleep, repeat.

He held back a sob that threatened it's way up his throat. He loved Tony. He would do anything and everything possible to fix their relationship that was falling through the cracks of their fingers. Steve knew that he couldn't go on with this relationship.

Feeling the familiar sensation of worthlessness creep back into his soul, he stared up at the black sky. He searched, but found no answers.

* * *

><p>Tony rammed his left fist against the wall closest to him after he saw the taillights drive away from the house to an unknown location. He ignored the throbbing as he felt a few tears slowly slide down his face. He ignored them, knowing that crying would not help the situation he was currently in. Nothing would.<p>

No, he had to stay positive. He knows it's all his fault, well not _all _his fault. He knew that he could not be fully at fault, how could he be? He's Tony Stark, the mechanical engineer, the billionaire. He knew he was the best, why else would he be here?

The tears dried and inspected the damage he had done to his left fist. After clenching his hand several times, he decided against seeking any medical attention. He crossed the spacious living room to the leather couch where he plopped down, throwing his arms over his eyes.

Every damn time they were together, it ended in screaming, loud accusations, and one of them walking out on the other. He knew he had to do something. But, what could he do? He racked his brain, searching for an answer that he knew he could not find. Sighing, he began to think that it was better if they never met. He was tired of hurting Steve. Why plan to hurt those you love, when Tony automatically does that without any intention?

Tony only wanted one thing, to start everything over. He knew Steve would be happier with someone other than himself, so why did Steve constantly come back? He wouldn't have to deal with Tony's bullshit and argue so much that they both couldn't remember all the joyous times they spent together. When was the last time he saw Steve smile?

Groaning, mentally kicked himself for the hundredth time in the past five minutes. _Of course_ Steve would be better off without him.

...

...

He knew what he had to do.

His good friend, Bruce, knew a few people working on a procedure, where they successfully erase certain memories. If he could somehow convince them to allow him to undergo this operation, then the pain could stop.

He could leave it all.

Forget it all.

Forget.

Forg-

* * *

><p><em>"Tony, you can't be serious about doing this to Steve-"<em>

_"Bruce, shut up. I have everything arranged. I have people moving his things at my place over to his apartment. I know what I'm doing. How much will it cost? $500,000?"_

_"Umm, only $480,000. But, Tony, listen to m-"_

_"Tell your friend I want the first available slot. I'll even pay more if it means getting in within the next twenty-four hours."_

_"You do realize that Steve will still remember you if you ever run into each other?"_

_"Look, Bruce, at this point in my life, I need to take care of myself. This entails having my memories erased of Steve so that he won't have to deal with my bullshit anymore. This way I won't bother him. It's the best thing to do... for the both of us..."_

_"There are unknown side-effects tha-"_

_"Goddamnit Bruce, I love him! I just want to be out of his life! I want him to be happy!"_

_"Fine..."_

* * *

><p>The same empty feeling in his heart awoke Tony. He sighed, getting used to waking up at the god-awful early hours of the morning for the past three weeks. The sun was just rising over the horizon as Tony got out of bed and headed straight for the ever-present bottle of expensive liquor on his dresser. Taking a few gulps, he felt the burning sensation slide down his throat and into his abdomen, warming him up instantly.<p>

Continuing with his routine, he set down the bottle, threw on a pair of swim trunks, and grabbed a towel before heading out to the beach that was right in his backyard. He walked along the dock and stopped at the end, looking out into the vast sea. The sky was painted in pastels as the clouds began to break away. Tony stood there, staring out into the ocean, not knowing that he dropped his towel onto the deck in the process.

This is where he belonged. The only thing that made him feel whole. Well, besides getting drunk, but after a harsh verbal lashing from his doctor last week, he's been avoiding obscene amounts of alcohol.

He pushed aside all other thoughts and lived in the moment. After basking in the beauty of the ocean for a few more minutes, he dived into the cool seawater.


	2. Good-Bye Tony

**Thanks to everyone who has favorited/followed this story!**

**Also, to my first review! Thanks very much whoever you are for reviewing! It gave me drive to finish this chapter sooner.**

**Anyways, here we are. From now on, I will be writing normally with more images and stuff... Just these first two chapters was just to have Tony and Steve do things to get the plot moving. **

**Anyways, thanks again! 3**

* * *

><p>Steve was fine when Tony basically kicked him out, having all of his belongings delivered to their rightful place in his own apartment from Tony's loft. He was a bit pissed off at first, but soon realized that it would be best for the both of them to take a break from one another. After not speaking to Tony for a week, he began to grow worried. He called up Bruce, Tony's closest friend, and shared his concerns. "I'm sorry, Steve", was all the man could mutter before hanging up.<p>

Sighing, Steve decided to take a walk in an attempt to clear his mind. He threw on a pair of sneakers and headed out of his apartment. Going down the spiral stairs down the hall from his front door, he noticed the familiar buzz of the city street nearby. Once he reached the ground bellow, he began to walk aimlessly.

He missed Tony.

The numbness in his chest grew throughout his entire being. Tony was he only one that took away the pain he continually buried deep inside of himself. He kept going back to Tony because he made him strong.

Steve sighed. He knew that holding onto someone was not good for his mental health. He just couldn't bring himself to let Tony walk out of his life so abruptly. Not again...

Once brought out of his train of thought, he found himself in front of the local bar that stood down the street from his apartment complex. Good. He needed a drink.

Or three.

Steve entered the run-down, wooden building and felt a wave of nostalgia sweep through his body. The scent surrounding him reminded him of the many nights he and Tony would fight while the other man was in a drunken stupor. As he made his way down to the empty seat at the end of the bar, his mind began to cloud. He couldn't even remember a time when they were happy together. He knew those times existed, but it was so long ago.

He ordered his usual drink, a gin and tonic, and began to drown out his surroundings, giving his undivided attention to the current football game on the screen slightly to the left of him. Steve was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the influx of people coming into the bar. It was only when someone elbowed him, causing his drink to slip from his hand and shatter on the floor, did he become aware of his surroundings.

"Oh, hey. I'm really sorry about that!"

That voice...

Steve looked up and saw the man he fell in love with years ago. His heart leapt at the sight of his lover, but he began to feel the anger slowly bubble up.

"Here, let me get you another... Gin and tonic?"

Steve was barely able to nod when another alcoholic beverage was set in front of him. He began to register what was going on in that current moment. Did Tony even recognize him?

"I'm Tony Stark, by the way. You've probably heard of me. Billionaire, philanthropist, celebrity mechanical engineer..."

...

What is going on?

"Tony! You promised me a great evening alone with me!"

A curvy blonde bounded up to Tony and wrap her arms around his shoulders

Steve had to get out of here. He couldn't think straight.

"Umm, thanks for the drink, but I was just heading out."

He got up and left the bar without looking back at Tony.

* * *

><p>"Bruce, what the hell happened to Tony?!"<p>

Steve rushed home while speaking to the one person he believed would have a clue as to what just occurred back at the bar.

"I'm sorry, Steve. I couldn't stop him. He got his memories of you erased"

Steve's world spun.

"He said it would be better for the both of you, that he wouldn't be a constant bother to you."

God fucking damnit Tony!

"Steve, are you alright?"

He hung up, not knowing what else to do. Tony didn't remember Steve, because he chose to get his memories of him erased.

Steve felt the familiar heavy feeling that settled in his chest from time to time as his eyes began to water. He knew Tony was an idiot, but he didn't think he would go this far... Erasing memories. Is that even possible?!

Did Tony even care about him? If he did, he would know that there were better options that would help their relationship. Maybe Tony finally realized that he could do better than date Steve. He just left because he was tired of Steve's constant idea that he didn't deserve Tony.

He didn't deserve anyone...

* * *

><p>"Steve, I'm sorry to hear about this, but you know I'm not good at this kind of stuff. I do know that he did truly love you. Anybody could have realized that. I understand that you're scared and confused, but at this point, I think you should follow your heart. Don't count on me to tell you what you should do all the time. Whatever choice you make, I will back you up one hundred percent of the way..."<p>

"Natasha, I'm going to do it... I just, can't- Maybe... No, I can't continue like this"

* * *

><p>White coats. Equipment beeping. Sterilized air.<p>

"We're going to put you under now, Mr. Rogers."

Stillness.

Serenity.

One thing continued to rip him apart inside...

Tony paid for two procedures...

Like he knew...

Steve would follow...

On the road...

To forget...


End file.
